Les arts sombres interdits
by Yue-Liang Daoli
Summary: Yuki, Warsfeil du clan Kosha, n'adhère pas à la vision des autres Warsfeils. Il aurait souhaité être un humain lambda. Après une mise à l'épreuve de sa famille, il fuira. Il ira jusqu'à tenter de se donner la mort. Il sera sauvé par Frau et Teito. Il les suivra et s'attachera à eux. Surtout Frau. Il existe une branche méconnue des arts sombres. Il les apprendra. Risque spoiler.
1. Chapter 1 : Briser ses chaînes

Chapitre 1 : Briser ses chaînes

Dans le sud du premier district, se trouve un manoir appartenant à une famille de Warsfeil, le clan Kosha. A l'aile Nord du manoir au cinquième et dernier étage, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre tel un pantin désarticulé, est assis un jeune homme dont les yeux d'un violet mystérieux sont perdus dans le vide en direction de la forêt entourant le manoir. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, retenu en catogan, sont légèrement soulevé par le vent. Son nom est Yuki, il est le fils du chef de clan.

Au-dehors, le soleil se lève paresseusement, colorant le ciel d'orange et de rose. Le regard du pantin s'anime, émerveillé par cette vision qu'il trouve féerique.

Soudain, un coup sourd porté contre la porte de sa chambre brise ce moment magique. Le visage de Yuki se referme. Sa journée en enfer est sur le point de débuter, il le sait. Le tambourinement sur la porte continu, le frêle jeune homme se lève du rebord de la fenêtre et va lentement s'habiller. Il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de se dépêcher, la personne sera de toute manière de mauvaise humeur. Il le sait, il y est habitué désormais. Tous les membres de sa famille le déteste et le méprise à cause de sa faiblesse.

Il voudrait pourtant tellement être accepté, mais il n'a pas le courage de faire semblant d'être comme eux tous, fier de son héritage de Warsfeil. Il déteste ce qu'il est, il aurait tellement souhaité être un humain lambda, ne pas être issu des ténèbres.

_ Hé, le faiblard ! S'exaspère la voix d'une _infinie tendresse_ de sa sœur, _pas du tout_ dégoulinant de mépris. Sors immédiatement de ta chambre, Père demande à te voir. Ne le déçois pas, misérable insecte !

_ Je suis prêt, grande sœur, répondit Yuki en ouvrant la porte.

_ Ne m'insulte pas, cloporte ! S'emporte, indigné, la grande sœur tout en giflant fortement son petit frère.

_ Bien, Nanako. Comme tu le voudras, répond docilement son frère.

_ Père t'attend dans son bureau. Dépêche-toi ! Le presse la jeune femme d'un ton méprisant et empli de dégoût.

_ Oui, Nanako. J'y vais.

_ On aurait mieux fait de noyer ce misérable vermisseau, il fait honte à notre famille ! Marmonne avec venin Nanako tout en s'éloignant.

Yuki éprouve un léger pincement au cœur, il a évidemment entendu la dernière remarque de sa sœur. Même s'il ne s'entend pas avec le clan, ils font tout de même partis de sa famille et ça fait mal de ne pas être accepté par eux et de subir leur mépris.

Mais même s'il en souffre, le jeune homme s'efforce de maintenir une expression neutre. Il est hors de question de leur montrer à quel point leur comportement le fait souffrir, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation pour lui.

Yuki se dirige vers les escaliers et descend au premier étage, il se déplace jusqu'au bureau de son père qui se situe à l'aile sud soit à l'opposé de son propre aile et étage. Voilà une preuve supplémentaire de sa mise à l'écart, il a été placé le plus loin possible de son père en dépit de son statut d'héritier. Son cœur se serre un peu plus à cette pensée.

Il arrive finalement devant le bureau de son père, il frappe délicatement à la porte.

_ Entrez, répond la voix sourde de son père

Yuki prend une profonde inspiration, se préparant mentalement à l'épreuve à venir, puis ouvrit la porte. Il avança vers le bureau de son père, lentement, presque à reculons, comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. Ce qui est presque le cas, il se demande même s'il n'aurait pas préféré cette alternative à une rencontre avec son très cher père. Il s'arrête, debout, le dos bien droit, devant le bureau de son père. Puis attend.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, qui semblent être une éternité pour Yuki, un silence pesant perdure alors que son père continu son travail comme si Yuki n'avait pas été là.

Le bureau de son père est, comme toujours, très organisé et relativement vide. A la droite de son père, il y a les documents à traiter, à sa gauche se sont les documents à classer, qui ont déjà été traiter. Sinon, à l'exception de ces deux piles de documents, il n'y a qu'un encrier. Derrière son père, il y a une bibliothèque avec des classeurs afin de ranger les documents.

Finalement, son père pose sa plume dans l'encrier puis ouvre le premier tiroir, à sa gauche, de son bureau. Il en sort une dague de Warsfeil et la tend à son fils.

_ Tiens, tu es suffisamment grand pour posséder ta propre arme et pour commencer à travailler.

Après avoir tendu le poignard, il pose ses coudes sur le bureau, joint ses mains et appui son menton dessus tout en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

_ Non, Père. Je refuse de tuer des humains et d'étendre les ténèbres sur le monde, répond doucement le fils.

Son père se crispe, son regard se durcit. Il se lève, ouvre le deuxième tiroir et en sort un fouet. Puis il contourne le bureau. Il s'avance vers son fils et commence à le fouetter.

_ Insolent ! Rugit son père. Tu feras ce que je te dis !

Chaque mot est ponctué d'un coup de fouet supplémentaire. Yuki fini par s'effondrer, mais son père continu malgré tout de le fouetter. Il ne s'arrête que quand son fils se retrouve en sang. Le père se détourne, range son fouet, puis il se réinstalle tranquillement à son bureau comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial. Il reprend calmement son travail.

_ Je te laisse un mois pour changer d'avis, annonce distraitement son père d'un ton vague. Tu viendras demain dans mon bureau, à la même heure. Tu sais ce qui t'attends si ta réponse reste inchangé. Pendant un mois, tant que tu n'auras pas accepté, tu viendras tous les matins s'il le faut jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. Si jamais tu t'entêtes... dans un mois je te laisserais une dernière et ultime chance. Ce sera à toi de la saisir. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet après-midi, et les suivants jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, tu iras dans la bibliothèque afin d'apprendre où est ta place dans le monde. En attendant, tu peux te retirer dans ta chambre. Et ne traîne pas. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de gérer tes petits caprices, je suis très occupé.

Yuki essaie, tant bien que mal, de se relever. Il sort en titubant du bureau de son père. Ensuite, il s'aide du mur afin de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il s'arrête un instant au pied des escaliers pour reprendre son souffle et calmer un peu la douleur, puis il monte en se tenant bien à la rambarde.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il va vers son armoire et sort une boîte à pharmacie. Il se déshabille puis se soigne sommairement. Enfin, sans prendre la peine de ranger ni de se rhabiller, il s'effondre dans son lit. Il pousse un léger gémissement de douleur. Son père n'y est pas allé de main morte. Yuki se laisse peu à peu glisser dans l'inconscience.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Des coups frappés avec insistance sur le bois sort Yuki de son état comateux. Il se lève et s'habille aussi rapidement que possible. Puis, il ouvre la porte. De l'autre côté, il tombe nez à épaule avec un homme à la forte musculature. Il tient un plateau entre ses mains. Yuki jette un discret coup d'œil dehors, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, il est dans les alentours de midi.

_ Enfin réveiller, fillette ! S'exclame la grosse voix de l'homme.

_ Oui, oncle Karl, répond avec une pointe de méfiance le jeune homme.

Son oncle a depuis toujours l'art et la manière de le mettre mal à l'aise. La façon dont il regarde son neveu est malsaine, il y a comme une pointe de désir dans ses yeux porcins.

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas encore appris à obéir, petite. Si tu continues, je demanderais à mon frère l'autorisation de te mâter, repris vicieusement Karl.

Tout en parlant, il se lèche les lèvres d'un air gourmand et impatient, Yuki sent un frisson d'effroi lui remonter le long de l'échine. Oncle Karl a le don de lui faire peur.

_ Ce ne sera pas la peine, mon oncle, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme.

Tout en disant cela, Yuki s'empare du plateau et referme la porte de sa chambre.

_ N'oublie pas les ordres de ton père, petite effrontée, rappela son oncle à travers la porte close.

Après cela, Yuki peut entendre le son lourd des pas de son oncle qui s'éloignent de la chambre. Il se remet à respirer, se rendant compte seulement à ce moment-là que l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti en présence de son oncle lui avait coupé le souffle. Il pose le plateau repas sur son bureau puis entoure son torse dans ses bras, essayant de faire stopper les tremblements qui l'ont pris. Un lourd sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge.

Peu à peu, les sanglots se tarissent, les tremblements cessent et sa respiration revient à la normale. Yuki prend une grande inspiration et la relâche lentement. Puis, il commence à s'intéresser à ce que son oncle lui a ramené.

Il y a un grand verre de vin, une assiette contenant une bouillie indéfinissable et une coupelle de fruit. Pourries, pour la plupart. Comme d'habitude, ils ne s'emmerderaient pas à lui donner de la nourriture correct. Ils se contentent de lui donner ce que personne ne veut, car la nourriture est trop précieuse pour être jeté et que le raté de la famille ne mérite pas mieux.

Yuki prend le verre et le renifle, méfiant. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'on cherche à l'empoisonner. Il ne détecte aucune odeur suspecte. Il approche le verre de ses lèvres, et se verse une gorgée dans la bouche. Il se gargarise, ne détectant aucun goût suspect, il avale finalement. Le vin n'est apparemment pas empoisonné.

Il tend le bras pour reposer le verre sur le plateau quand il se fige. Il a oublié de remuer avant de goûter le vin. Or, certains poisons sont trop lourd et se dépose au fond du verre. Ainsi, pour les détecter, il faut d'abord mélanger la boisson. Il prend la cuillère se trouvant sur le plateau et mélange le contenu du verre. Il refait les tests qu'il a fait précédemment. Résultat pour l'odeur, identique. Par contre, il y a maintenant un goût suspect d'amande amère. Du cyanure.

Yuki se dirige vers sa salle de bain personnelle, attenante à sa chambre. Il verse le vin dans l'évier, fait couler de l'eau pour faire disparaître les traces. Il recrache dans l'évier le vin empoisonné présent dans sa bouche puis se rince l'intérieur de la bouche. Il rince à nouveau l'évier.

Le jeune homme retourne dans sa chambre, pose le verre sur le plateau. Au tour de la bouillie. Il prend la fourchette, le couteau et mélange bien la bouillie. Ce serait bête de tester la surface si le poison a été mis en dessous. Il repose le couteau, prend une grosse quantité avec la fourchette, puis le renifle. Aucune odeur suspecte, par contre elle ne donne pas envie pour autant de la manger. Il ouvre la bouche, se pince le nez et met une petite quantité de l'infâme mixture sur sa langue. Il le recrache immédiatement. Empoisonné aussi. De l'arsenic, inodore,incolore mais un très léger goût amer.

Il écarte l'assiette, prend la coupelle de fruits à moitié pourri. La renifle. A part l'odeur des fruits, rien à signaler. Il goûte. Ils ne sont pas empoisonné. Par contre, ils ont un horrible goût de terre. Tant pis. Il a trop faim pour faire la fine bouche. Il les mange tous, lentement, afin d'avoir l'impression d'être rassasié plus rapidement même s'il n'a pratiquement rien mangé. Aussi pour s'éviter de vomir. Le goût est vraiment immonde.

Avec les nombreuses tentatives d'empoisonnement dont il a été victime, Yuki est devenu très doué pour la détection des poisons. Rien que d'y penser, le jeune homme sent ses yeux s'embuer. Sa propre famille, sa chair, son sang, est déterminé à l'éliminer. Juste parce qu'il ne partage pas les mêmes idées qu'eux. C'est triste.

Son maigre repas avalé, le jeune homme se lève et prend le plateau pour le ramener en cuisine. Au vue de l'heure, les autres seront encore à table. Direction l'aile Est, rez-de-chausser, la cuisine. Il s'avance lentement, sans bruit, prudemment. Il se fait l'effet d'un voleur. Dans sa propre maison. Mais il n'a pas le choix. S'ils découvrent qu'il n'a pas tout manger, même si c'est empoisonné, ils le battront. Quand bien même il est toujours blessé suite aux coups de fouet de son père. Au contraire, l'odeur de son sang les rendrait encore plus féroce pour le battre. Il le sais, c'est déjà arrivé. De nombreuses fois.

Objectif cuisine : atteint. Il se dépêche de jeter la nourriture empoisonnée puis il fait sa vaisselle. Ensuite, tel un fantôme, il s'en va doucement. Nouvelle direction, la bibliothèque. Il ne faut pas trop défier son père, mieux vaut obéir à un ordre direct. Surtout après son refus de ce matin. Mais il est déterminé. Il ne céderait pas. Pas à ce sujet. Il refuse catégoriquement de participer à la propagation des ténèbres et aux meurtres d'humains.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, Yuki se dirige vers l'étagère spécifique aux arts sombres. En passant, il voit des livres sur les arts sombres interdits. Intrigué, il prend le livre et l'emporte à une table pour le lire.

 _ **Les arts sombres interdits,**_ _de Suzushi Kosha_

 _Introduction :_

 _Le contrôle des Wars n'est pas la seule branche des arts sombres. Il y a également une branche des arts sombres permettant de purifier les Wars et d'exterminer les kors. Cette branche des arts sombres permet d'exorciser le mal. Il y a plusieurs siècles, les Warsfeils étaient du côté des humains et utilisaient leurs dons afin de protéger l'humanité. Cependant, ce qui est différent a tendance à faire peur aux humains. Ils ont commencé à s'en prendre aux Warsfeils, nombreux sont les nôtres qui ont péri de la main même de ceux que l'on s'était efforcé pendant des siècles à protéger. Trahi, les Warsfeils ont décrété que désormais les humains étaient leurs ennemis et que les kors et les Wars seraient, sinon des alliés, au moins des outils pour parvenir à leur fin. L'extermination de la race humaine, qui a si honteusement trahi et assassiné leurs protecteurs. C'est ainsi qu'une branche entière des arts sombres fut décrété interdite. Cependant, je pense qu'il est important de transmettre nos savoirs ancestraux dans le sens où il constitue notre héritage. C'est pourquoi j'écris ce livre, en réunissant diverses informations que j'ai recueillis auprès de plusieurs sources différentes. Car même si ces arts sont interdits et ne doivent plus être utilisé, ils font partis de notre culture et se doivent d'être préservé. Ceci est un message pour mes enfants, et tous mes descendants de manière générale. Même si l'exorcisme sombre est un art interdit, ne laissé pas les connaissances de ce domaine se perdre. Ne l'utilisez pas, jamais, mais maintenez sa mémoire._

 _S. Kosha,_

 _Fondateur du clan Kosha_

 _Sommaire :_

 _L'histoire des arts sombres_

 _Arts sombres purificatrices, les arts interdits_

 _Différentes formules utiles à un Warsfeil purificateur_

 _Différentes formules pour l'extermination des Kors_

 _Comment lutter contre un Warsfeil qui s'est laissé engloutir par ses ténèbres_

 _Purification des armes de Warsfeil_

 _(...)_

Yuki, absorbait par la lecture de ce livre sur les arts sombres interdits, dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, ne vit pas le temps passer. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la nuit était tombé. Finalement, à cause du peu de luminosité, il leva le nez de son bouquin et se rendit compte de l'heure tardive. Il referma le livre, puis le remis à sa place. Il continuerai de le lire le lendemain. Là, il était l'heure de se coucher.

Yuki parti dans sa chambre, essayant de ne pas trop penser au lendemain. Il se déshabilla, mis un pantalon en lin et un T-shirt large puis se coucha. Il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Le lendemain, le surlendemain et le jour d'après, tous se ressemblaient. Le matin, aller dans le bureau de son père. Se faire fouetter. Être renvoyé dans sa chambre comme un enfant pas sage et trop capricieux. Être réveiller par sa sœur, son oncle ou un cousin quand on lui apporte le déjeuner. Repérer un poison dans sa nourriture une fois sur cinq. L'après-midi, aller à la bibliothèque et lire et apprendre par cœur tous les livres traitant des arts sombres interdits. Finalement, le délais d'un mois imposé par son père arriva à son terme.

Justement, Yuki se dirige vers le bureau de son père afin de donner son ultime réponse. Il a peur de ce que son père va bien pouvoir faire, mais il refuse de se laisser manipuler. Jusqu'au bout, il suivra ses convictions. Il refusera de faire du mal aux humains normaux. Le jeune homme s'arrête devant le bureau de son père. Il prend une grande inspiration, puis frappe un coup à la porte.

_ Entrez, lui dit la voix de son père.

Il déglutit difficilement, ouvre la porte, puis entre. Il s'avance jusqu'au bureau de son père. Pour une fois, l'attention de son père est directement dirigé vers lui. Il n'écrit rien, ni n'ignore la présence de son fils.

_ Alors, s'impatienta le plus vieux, quel est ta réponse ?

_ Elle demeure inchangé, père. Je refuse et je refuserais toujours de faire du mal aux humains.

_ Bien, dit son père d'une voix dure tout en se levant. Tu ne me donne guère le choix. Suis-moi.

_ Oui, père, répondit docilement Yuki.

Son père sortit de son bureau, descendit au rez-de-chausser puis sortit du manoir. Il se dirigea, son fils sur les talons, vers une arène se trouvant derrière le manoir et servant pour l'entraînement des Warsfeils. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de Yuki.

Ils entrent dans l'arène. Sur le côté, des humains normaux mais avec une musculature conséquente sont enchaînés. Yuki commence à voir où son père veut en venir, et cela ne lui plaît pas. Pas du tout, même. Yuki n'a aucune chance contre les humains présents, sauf s'il utilise les arts sombres. Son père veut le forcer à les employés pour s'en sortir. Mais il risque d'être déçu. Yuki n'a aucune intention de les utiliser.

_ Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, fils, tu vas devoir te battre contre tous ses humains. En même temps. Tu as donc tout intérêt à arrêter tes caprices et à utiliser le don de notre famille.

Son père active un champ pour isoler Yuki avec les humains. Afin qu'il ne puisse pas partir et soit obligé de se battre. Aussitôt que le champ est fermé, les chaînes retenant les humains se détachent. Ils se jettent tous sur Yuki. Il essaie de se défendre à mains nues, tant bien que mal, mais il n'est pas de taille à lutter ainsi, avec sa frêle corpulence.

Il est rapidement mis à terre, puis une pluie de coups s'abat sur lui. Il est rapidement en sang, sa respiration devient sifflante. Il a une côte de cassé, elle lui transperce le poumon. Il fini par perdre conscience. De rage, son père extermine les humains d'un claquement de doigts. Ensuite, il traîne le corps inconscient de son fils par les cheveux. Il le jette dans sa chambre, ne se préoccupant pas de le mettre dans son lit. Il lui laisse une convocation pour quand il sera réveillé, pour le rejoindre dans son bureau.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Dans son sommeil, Yuki bouge puis se fige. Un éclair de douleur. Il sort peu à peu de son inconscience. Il bouge, essaie de s'asseoir. Chaque mouvement le fait souffrir. Pas le choix. La douleur est trop forte. Il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet, en sort une fiole. Le liquide à l'intérieur est d'un bleu sombre profond, inquiétant. Yuki s'empresse de le boire.

Aussitôt, ses douleurs s'estompent. Il doit cependant rester prudent. Ce n'est parce qu'il ne ressent plus la douleur que ses blessures sont guéris. Cette potion a juste pour rôle d'endormir les nerfs, les empêchant ainsi de transmettre les informations de la douleur au cerveau. Yuki doit tout de même se ménager.

Il voit enfin le mot laissé par son père. Il s'empresse d'aller le rejoindre. Il ne faut pas faire attendre son père trop longtemps. Plus il attend, plus il devient irritable. Déjà qu'il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes en temps normal. Devant la porte, Yuki frappe directement. Son père n'a déjà que trop attendus.

_ Entre, gronde la voix de son père.

Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Son père ne l'a tutoyé qu'une seule fois. Juste après, il l'a presque battu à mort. C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Quelle nouvelle catastrophe va bien pouvoir lui tombé dessus...

_ Kuroyuki Kosha, héritier au titre de chef de clan. Tu m'as énormément déçu. A partir de maintenant, je ne te considère plus comme mon fils, n'ayant pas d'autres fils c'est ta sœur qui te remplacera dans le rôle de futur chef de clan. Désormais, tu seras consigné dans ta chambre. Tu n'auras plus le droit d'en sortir, sauf si un membre du clan a besoin de tes services. Tu n'es plus rien, ainsi, si quelqu'un t'ordonne quelque chose, tu devras le faire. Tu n'as aucun droit de refuser. Ton oncle, Karl, m'a demandé s'il pouvait être le premier à inaugurer ton nouveau statut. Je n'y ai vu aucun inconvénient. Il te rejoindra dans ta chambre, va maintenant.

Yuki sort du bureau, va en direction des escaliers. Mais contrairement aux ordres de son père, une fois dans sa chambre, il prend son arme de Warsfeil puis s'enfuit. Il refuse de devenir l'esclave de sa famille. Il descend aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible les escaliers. Il prend d'infinies précautions afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il sort du manoir, et cours vers la forêt. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, il ne relâche pas sa vigilance pour autant. Il étend ses sens au maximum, et continu de courir. Il doit être le plus loin possible pour quand ils se rendront compte de sa disparition.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Frau conduit le hawkzile, en direction du premier district, Teito accroché à lui et tenant Capella, qui s'est endormi. Le soleil se couche, Frau a repérer une grotte. Il fait atterrir son véhicule. Teito descend, Capella dans les bras, puis entre dans la grotte suivi par Frau.

_ On atteindra le premier district dans cinq jours, déclara Frau. La mère de Capella habite dans le quatrième district, proche de la frontière avec le premier district.

_ Bien, répondit simplement Teito.

_ Que comptes-tu faire quand tu auras retrouvé la mère du gamin ? S'enquit l'hôte de Zehel.

_ Cela dépendra. Si sa mère veut de lui, je le laisserais à sa mère. Sinon... je ne sais pas, mais il ne sera pas en sécurité tant qu'il sera à mes côtés. Et il est bien trop jeune pour tout ça... j'espère que sa mère pourra le prendre avec elle, il sera heureux avec sa famille.

_ Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit, morveux.

_ Ne me traite pas comme un gamin ! S'irrita le jeune prince de Raggs.

_ Oui, oui, répondit nonchalamment l'évêque pervers.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Des gouttes lui tombent sur le visage, le faisant froncer le nez et les sourcils. Puis, c'est soudainement une trombe d'eau qui lui tombe dessus, le réveillant en sursaut. Teito se tourne, il voit Frau avec un seau.

_ Tu as quel âge, stupide évêque pervers, pour réveiller les gens à coup d'eau ?

_ Je dirais dans la vingtaine. Dépêche-toi, on s'en va.

Sans répondre, Teito se dirige vers le hawkzile. Capella attend déjà à côté. Frau monte en premier, puis Capella et enfin Teito. Ils ne tardent pas à décoller.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Yuki cours toujours, le clan n'a pas abandonné. Il arrive à percevoir la présence de plusieurs de ses cousins à sa poursuite. Lui-même cache sa présence et de temps en temps créé de fausses pistes. Mais même si cela retarde ses poursuivants, ils finiront malgré tout par le rattraper. Il ne le veut pas, sous aucun prétexte. Il préférerait la mort plutôt que de retourner là-bas, à la merci des envies lubriques de son oncle Karl. S'il n'a pas d'autres solution, Yuki préférera se supprimer plutôt que de tomber entre leurs mains.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

C'est au moins la troisième fois qu'il manque de se faire attraper. Yuki espère qu'ils abandonneront une fois qu'il aura traverser la frontière entre le premier et le quatrième district. D'ici, il peut apercevoir le poste frontière. Il reprend espoir. Peut-être pourra-t-il enfin être sauf... plus que quelques mètres. Il accélère. Ça y est, il a dépassé la frontière. Il a utilisé les ombres afin de se déplacer sans que les gardes frontière ne le remarque. Mais il sent toujours la présence des autres. Vont-ils abandonné ou persévéré à le poursuivre ?

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Yuki sent le désespoir l'envahir. Ils n'ont pas abandonné. Au contraire. Ils sont de plus en plus proche. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le rattrapent. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule solution. La mort. Il s'arrête. Ses jambes tremblent. Il est dans une clairière fleurit, il y a un gros rocher au centre. C'est un cadre magnifique pour mourir. Yuki se sent un peu coupable de souiller un si magnifique paysage avec son sang.

Il marche tranquillement vers le rocher, prend appui dessus puis se laisse glisser au sol. Il prend son arme de Warsfeil, le regarde un instant. Puis le plante dans sa poitrine. Les dés sont jeté. Plus rien ne pourra lui éviter la mort. La seule chose pouvant le sauver, désormais, est un zaïphon de type guérison. Autant dire que les Warsfeils ne pourront pas le sauver. Seul un humain le pourra.

Le jeune homme, mourant, entend les bruits de pas. Les Warsfeils de son clan arrivent. Son oncle Karl est le premier à sortir du couvert des arbres, suivi par sa grande sœur et de nombreux cousins.

_ Regardez-moi **ça** , crache avec venin sa tendre sœur, ce lâche préfère le suicide à un retour au manoir. Quoique ainsi on est enfin débarrasser de cette chose faible et inutile. Pour une fois qu'il a une action sensé. C'est bien le faiblard, je suis fière de toi. Tu as éliminé toi-même un misérable insecte qui faisait honte à notre grande et noble famille, ronronna avec une joie malsaine sa sœur.

_ Nanako, l'interrompit son oncle avec désapprobation, ne congratule pas cette fillette égoïste pour cet acte. Elle aurait pu se révéler utile. Tu sais, comme putching ball par exemple.

_ Certes, certes, accorda mielleusement la jeune fille. Cependant, il y a bien d'autres candidats pour ce rôle. Après tout, il y a pleins de cafard dans le monde.

_ Peut-être, mais je ne voulais pas n'importe quel humain. Moi, c'était ta sœur que je voulais.

_ Ne m'insulte pas ! Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec ce… déchet, feula avec dégoût la douce et innocente jeune femme de vingt-six ans. Et on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, susurra doucereusement Nanako.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, intervint un cousin quelconque, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Quoique l'on fasse, il va mourir. Laissons-le donc agoniser ici, il se fera bouffer par une quelconque bestiole. Au moins, il se montrera utile une fois dans sa misérable existence, cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent, il fut donc décidé à l'unanimité de l'abandonné à son sort. Au soulagement de Yuki. Le jeune mourant attendit d'être sûr qu'ils soient bien tous partis pour se laisser aller à l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ

(reprise d'une partie des chapitres 55 à 58 à peu près)

* * *

_ Frau, dit soudainement Teito, atterrit. Il y a quelqu'un en bas, il est blessé.

_ O.K.

Frau fait lentement descendre l'appareil, jusqu'à atterrir dans une magnifique clairière fleurit. En effet, il y a un jeune homme blessé, inconscient. On pourrait le croire déjà mort. Si on n'entendait pas sa respiration sifflante. Mais c'est bizarre. Il a une arme de Warsfeil dans la poitrine, pourtant il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été contaminé par elle. Cela aiguise la méfiance de Frau.

_ Ne touchez pas à l'arme, les prévint-il, elle a été maudite par un Warsfeil.

_ Comment faire pour le sauver alors ? s'enquit Teito.

_ As-tu oublié qui je suis ? Intervint distraitement l'évêque pervers. Je suis Zehel, l'un des Seven Ghost. Je peux très bien toucher l'arme sans être corrompus par elle. Ce que je trouve étrange par contre, c'est qu'il ne semble pas être affecté par elle. Pourtant, il n'est pas un Seven Ghost.

_ Quelle importance ? s'enquit le jeune prince.

_ Simple. Cela signifie peut-être qu'il est un Warsfeil.

_ Pourquoi aurait-il cette arme dans la poitrine dans ce cas ? s'exaspère Teito.

_ Très juste. Je ne sais pas, admet le porteur de la faux de Verloren.

_ Il suffit de lui demander une fois qu'il sera sur pied, ajoute le porteur de l'œil de Mikaël.

_ Comme tu voudras, abdique Zehel, j'espère juste qu'on ne va pas le regretter, termina-t-il en marmonnant.

Il s'avance vers le jeune homme, s'agenouille face à lui puis, d'un coup sec, retire l'arme de la poitrine du jeune homme.

_ Capella, appela Teito, peux-tu le soigner s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui Teito, répondit avec enthousiasme et adoration l'enfant de cinq ans.

Capella s'avance à son tour auprès du blessé aux côtés de Frau, pose ses mains au-dessus de la blessure et active son zaïphon de guérison. Peu à peu, la blessure se referme, le jeune homme reprend des couleurs et sa respiration s'apaise et n'est plus sifflante. Désormais, il est juste inconscient. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il ne se réveille.

_ Bien, s'exclame Frau, on ne peut pas attendre le réveille de la belle au bois dormant ici. Ceux qui lui ont fais ça sont peut-être toujours dans le coin. On va donc aller dans la maison de la mère du petit Capella.

_ C'est bon pour moi, répondit Teito, mais juste pour information, ce n'est pas une fille.

_ Je sais, c'est juste une référence que tu ne connais pas.

_ D'accord.

Après ce dialogue pa-ssio-nant, ils remontèrent sur le hawkzile, le nouveau devant Frau. Ils décolèrent direction, la maison de Capella.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Frau, Yuki sur le dos, se dirige vers la maison où se trouve la mère de Capella avec ce dernier et Teito. A l'emplacement où devrait se trouver le portail, il n'y a rien d'autres qu'un mur de pierres. Teito monte sur le mur et regarde de l'autre côté. Il ne voit pas de maison, juste des arbres à perte de vue. Il descend.

_ Frau, il n'y a rien derrière, l'informa le jeune ancien esclave. Es-tu sûr qu'on soit à la bonne adresse ?

_ Oui, mais je sens quelque chose de bizarre… comme la présence des ténèbres, répondit le fantôme.

Les yeux de Frau se durcissent. Il sort sa faux, et tranche en deux l'air en direction du mur. Le portail apparaît, avec une maison plus loin. Un manoir plus précisément. Il range sa faux, réajuste la position de son fardeau, puis avance suivit par Teito et son jeune compagnon jusqu'à la maison. Arrivé au seuil, Teito frappe à la porte. Après quelques instants, un majordome ouvre.

_ Oui, c'est pour quoi?demande-t-il.

_ Bonjour, répond Teito en sortant son pass d'apprenti évêque, je suis l'apprenti évêque Teito et lui c'est l'évêque Frau, mon maître. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Le majordome les regarde suspicieusement, puis leur referme la porte au nez.

_ Allez vous en ! s'exclame-t-il à travers la porte. Je sais que vous en avez après l'héritage de Madame. Vous ne pouvez pas être des évêques, vous avez voler les pass. Un enfant et un criminel, évêques, on aura tout entendu !

Une grosse veine apparaît sur la tempe de Frau, il va s'énerver. Il lève sa jambe droite, prend de l'élan et fracasse la porte.

_ Qu'avez-vous dit?! s'écrit Zehel avec sa plus belle tête de psychopathe.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas un criminel, s'écrit courageusement bien qu'avec une voix aigu le majordome, pourquoi vous baladez-vous avec ce cadavre sur le dos ?

_ Il n'est pas mort, intervint Teito d'une voix douce en essayant d'apaiser la situation. Il est juste inconscient. On l'a trouvé blessé sur la route, on l'a donc soigné puis emmené avec nous le temps d'en savoir plus sur lui pour le raccompagner chez lui.

_ Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous croit ? Rétorque le majordome. Tous le monde, s'adresse-t-il aux serviteurs présents, mettez-les dehors !

A ce moment-là, une jeune femme descend les escaliers en courant.

_ Elik, commence-t-elle, quelle est toute cette agitation ?

_ Ne venez pas Mademoiselle Rena, restez en arrière. Il y a des intrus.

_ Attendez, crie Teito alors que deux hommes essaient de le maîtriser afin de le jeter dehors, nous sommes à la recherche de Lutia !

Soudain, tout semble se figer. Les serviteurs les relâchent puis ils sont rapidement emmené dans un salon privé. Ils couchent Yuki sur un canapé, les jambes repliés, Teito s'installe sur le canapé du côté de ses pieds avec Capella sur les genoux et Frau prête ses genoux à Yuki en tant qu'oreiller. Sur le canapé d'en face, il y a Rena. Entre, il y a une table avec du thé.

_ Nous avons effectivement Lutia avec nous, les informa Rena, elle remplace ma mère.

_ Premièrement, intervint le majordome debout derrière le canapé où est installée Rena, nous avons une faveur à vous demander. Pourriez-vous attendre encore un jour de plus avant de la rencontrer ?

Pendant que les adultes discutent, Capella s'est tourné pour regardé dehors à travers la fenêtre. Il est donc le premier à voir…

_ Maman, s'écrit joyeusement Capelle en tendant la main vers elle.

Il saute des genoux de Teito pour courir vers elle. Il lui saute dans les bras, ils pleurent ensemble de joie de se retrouver.

_ Laissons-les se retrouver, intervint doucement Rena, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à vos chambres. Vous pourrez ainsi installer votre ami plus confortablement.

Ils se levèrent, Frau pris Yuki dans ses bras,puis ils suivirent Rena. Ils sortirent du salon privé, montèrent au premier étage puis tournèrent à droite. Ils continuèrent à marcher puis Rena s'arrêta devant une porte, se décala et se tourna vers eux.

_ Voici l'une de vos chambres. Il y a deux lits dans cette chambre, vous avez également à votre disposition la chambre à côté. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous donné à chacun votre propre chambre, mais on aura des invités d'ici ce soir qui vont arriver. Ainsi, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Teito, on a l'habitude de dormir dans la même chambre cela ne nous dérange donc pas.

_ Me voilà rassurée, souffla la jeune femme. Je vais vous laisser vous installer, il y a des vêtements à votre disposition dans les armoires si vous souhaitez vous changer.

_ Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle, intervint Frau.

La jeune héritière s'inclina légèrement puis s'en alla. Frau et Teito s'entre-regardèrent puis entrèrent dans la chambre. L'évêque se dirigea vers le premier lit afin de déposer son fardeau. Ils décidèrent de se reposer également. Frau se coucha dans le lit avec Yuki tandis que Teito alla dans l'autre. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Yuki sortis peu à peu de l'inconscience, cela devient une habitude pense-t-il amèrement, quand il sentit soudain des bras autours de son corps. Il se crispe. Est-ce son oncle Karl ? Il se réveille en sursaut, pousse l'individu coller à lui, le faisant tomber du lit, puis saute hors du lit et va se cacher dans un coin de la chambre. Il se mord fortement la main et se fait le plus petit possible. Il est terrorisé.

Frau râle après avoir été réveiller aussi brutalement, prend appui sur le lit pour s'aider à se relever. Il a une main sur la tête, il s'est cogné en tombant. Les yeux lourds de sommeil, il analyse la chambre pour voir où est leur petit inconnu avec qui il a dormi et qui l'a fait tombé. Il le voit finalement. Cette vision lui serre le cœur. Il a l'impression de voir un petit animal traqué.

L'évêque pervers se lève, contourne le lit, puis se dirige vers la boule prostrée au sol, qui se resserre à mesure qu'il avance. Il s'agenouille devant lui, puis tend la main vers l'autre. Autre qui se crispe et regarde la main tendu avec terreur. Son oncle a-t-il décidé de passer à l'acte au lieu de ne se contenter que des sous-entendu ? Va-t-il le violé ?

_ Hé petit, commença Zehel d'une voix douce tout en retirant lentement sa main pour ne pas lui faire peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Yuki lève son regard vers son vis-à-vis, ce n'est pas la voix de son oncle. A vraie dire, il ne connaît pas cette voix. Il se détend, il ne connaît pas cette personne mais son aura est apaisante. Il lâche sa main. Grimace. Il s'est mordu fort, il a mal maintenant.

_ Connaissez-vous le clan Kosha, chuchota doucement Yuki.

_ Non, répondit Frau. Je devrais ?

_ Pas nécessairement. Disons que je les fuis. Mais je n'ai aucune chance de leur échappé. Après tout, ma famille est tenace.

_ Pourquoi les fuir ?

_ Ils me veulent du mal.

_ Ne sont-ils pas de ta famille ? s'étonne Frau.

_ Si, mais ils me haîent parce que je suis faible. Est-ce vous qui m'avez sauvé ? Je me souviens très de ce poignard dans ma poitrine.

_ Oui, je te l'ai retirer moi-même et l'un de mes compagnons t'a guéri.

_ Vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser mourir.

_ Quoi, s'énerva Frau, qu'as-tu dis ?

_ Je me suis moi-même planté ce poignard. Je voulais mourir, je ne voulais plus être un pantin entre leurs mains, dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, repris d'une voix plus douce Frau en le prenant dans ses bras en cherchant à réconforter le jeune homme, c'est une arme de Warsfeil. Comment l'aurais-tu eut en ta possession ?

_ C'est très simple, répondit Yuki en se calmant un peu. Je suis un Warsfeil, répondit paisiblement Yuki.

_ Tu ressembles plus à un petit chaton perdu qu'à un être issu des ténèbres, pour moi, rétorqua Frau.

_ C'est parce que je suis faible. Je me refuse à faire du mal aux humains, et je ne veux pas non plus participer à la propagation des ténèbres. C'est pourquoi ma famille me méprise. Pouvez-vous me rendre mon arme maintenant ?

_ Vas-tu tenter à nouveau de te tuer ?

_ Évidemment, répondit Yuki comme une évidence.

_ Dans ce cas, non. Tu n'as pas pensé à la possibilité de nous accompagner ?

_ Je voudrais bien, mais je serais sans doute un fardeau pour vous.

_ Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu viens, c'est tout.

_ Vous êtes gentil. Puis-je vous demander votre identité humaine, seigneur Zehel ?

_ Comment as-tu deviné que je n'étais pas humain ? s'étonne le dieu de la mort.

_ J'ai toujours été très sensible, je peux aisément deviner la nature des gens. Par exemple, maintenant que je ne suis plus aveuglé par la peur, je peux vous dire que l'hôte de l'œil de Mikaël dors en ce moment dans la pièce.

_ Impressionnant, siffle Frau.

_ Votre nom ?

_ Je suis l'évêque Frau, de l'église de Barsburg. Et toi petit ?

_ Je suis Yuki. Juste Yuki. Et je ne suis pas si petit que ça, se vexe-t-il, j'ai 17 ans.

_ Un gamin, c'est bien ce que je dis. Aw, cela me fait un gamin en plus dans l'équipe.

_ Qui s'est que tu traites de gamin, s'écrit Teito en lui sautant dessus et en lui donnant une claque sur le crâne.

_ Aïe, stupide morveux, jure le plus vieux.

_ Stupide évêque pervers, rétorque Teito.

Les yeux de Yuki s'écarquillent de surprise, puis il rit. Le son cristallin fait se retourner les deux autres vers lui. Ses traits, quand il rit, sont doux et détendus. Ses yeux brillent légèrement, ressemblant ainsi à des améthystes. Se rendant compte qu'on le regarde, il arrête de rire et prend un air contrit.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin, dit Frau tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tu es libre de rire si tu en as envie. Il serait temps par contre de rejoindre nos hôtes.

Frau sort en premier, suivit des deux autres. Ils arrivent dans le hall, en haut de l'escalier. D'en haut, ils peuvent voir des gens arriver. Ils se dirigent vers le majordome.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Frau.

_ Les invités pour l'anniversaire de Mademoiselle Rena commencent à arriver. Soyez vigilant, cela peut se révéler dangereux. Il y a eut plusieurs tentatives d'empoisonnement à l'encontre de Madame et de Mademoiselle, c'est d'ailleurs la cause de la mort de Madame.

_ Je peux vous aider si vous voulez, intervint Yuki, je suis devenu expert dans la détection des poisons.

_ Comment ça se fait, s'enquit Zehel.

_ Simple, j'ai essuyé plusieurs tentatives d'empoisonnement. Ma famille est plutôt enthousiaste pour se débarrasser de moi.

Les regards de Teito, Frau et du majordome sont tous dirigé vers Yuki avec insistance.

_ Quoi ? s'étonne celui-ci.

_ Tu dis ça comme si c'était normale, anecdotique, indiqua Frau pour résumé la raison de la fixité de leur regard.

_ Ha, c'est parce que je m'y suis habitué depuis le temps. Cela fait longtemps que dans ma famille ils me haïssent.

_ Et ça ne vous fait rien ? Ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter Elik.

_ Si, cela me blesse. Mais je suis habitué à le cacher. Cela leur aurait fait trop plaisir et cela les aurait juste encouragé à continuer. Cela n'aurait donc strictement rien changer en positif pour moi. Au contraire, même. Cela aurait fait empirer les choses.

Pendant qu'ils parlent, un homme s'approcha.

_ Bonjour, Elik. Comment vont ma sœur et ma nièce ?

_ Elles se portent comme un charme, Monsieur.

_ Qui sont ces gens ? Surtout le grand blond-là, avec sa tête de criminel.

_ Je suis évêque, grogne le dit « criminel » en montrant son pass.

_ Ils sont là pour l'anniversaire de Mademoiselle Rena.

_ Justement, intervint un vieux serviteur, il est temps pour eux de se changer.

Tout en disant cela, il pousse Frau et Teito, Yuki les suit.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

Frau, Teito et Yuki monte la garde devant la chambre de Lutia. Capella dort avec sa mère. Elik s'approche avec un plateau, sur celui-ci il y a du thé pour eux trois.

_ Tenez, pour que vous puissiez tenir pendant cette nuit de garde.

_ Merci beaucoup Elik, dit Teito.

Il récupère le plateau, le majordome s'éloigne. Teito se place au milieu pour que ses deux compagnons puissent avoir accès aux tasses. Il va prendre une tasse quand…

_ Attends, l'interrompit Yuki. C'est peut-être empoisonné. Laisse-moi les tester d'abord, je vous le dirais si c'est bon. Par contre, je dois tester toutes les tasses. Ce serait bête qu'une tasse que je n'ai pas testé soit empoisonné.

_ Comme tu veux, même si je te trouve un peu extrême.

_ Pas du tout. Nous sommes en barrage pour atteindre Madame Lutia, il serait donc logique de penser de nous éliminer afin de pouvoir l'atteindre.

_ Vu comme ça, tu as raison…

Yuki pris la première tasse, une cuillère, mélangea le thé puis le renifla. Pas d'odeur suspecte. Il en pris une gorgée, se gargarisa, se pinça le nez. Rien à signaler.

_ Ce thé n'est pas empoisonné. Teito, tu rajoute quelque chose dans ton thé ?

_ Non, je le prends tel quel.

_ Bien, donc tu peux prendre cette tasse. Je vais tester la votre maintenant, seigneur Zehel.

_ Comme tu veux, mais appelles-moi plutôt Frau et tu peux me tutoyer.

_ Comme tu voudras, Frau.

Il pris la deuxième tasse, recommença ses tests. Toujours aucun poison.

_ Tu pends quelque chose en plus dans ton thé, Frau ?

_ Non.

_ Très bien, tu peux donc le récupérer. Au mien maintenant.

Et il recommença ses tests avec la troisième tasse. Cette fois, il y avait du cyanure. Il recracha sa gorgée dans la tasse.

_ Empoisonné celui-ci.

_ Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

_ Ce thé contient du cyanure. Heureusement que je n'aime pas trop le thé noir, j'aurais été déçu sinon… Attendez ! Je sens quelque chose…

_ Le temps se déforme ! s'exclame Frau.

A ses mots, Yuki s'empare de son arme à la ceinture de Frau, attrape Teito dans ses bras, et tranche l'air. Ainsi, il coupe à travers le sort qui les enferme dans une journée sans fin.

_ C'est le travail d'un kor, déclare Yuki d'un ton dur le visage fermé.

_ Tu peux me lâcher maintenant Yuki, demande Teito.

Celui-ci s'exécute, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il renifle légèrement l'air, puis se met à courir dans une direction.

_ Teito, s'écrit Frau, tu restes là je vais avec lui.

_ D'accord, Frau.

Frau se met à courir derrière Yuki, le suivant. Finalement, ils arrivent devant une chambre. Yuki entre directement, sans frapper.

_ Que faites-vous là ? s'enquit le propriétaire de la chambre.

_ Ne faites pas l'innocent, gronda Yuki d'un ton dur avec un regard noir, vous êtes démasqué. Dévoilez-vous, kor !

_ Soyez maudits, cracha le kor en dévoilant ses ailes squelettiques, Seven Ghost et sale traitre !

_ Je ne suis pas un traitre, kor, je n'ai jamais été de votre côté contrairement aux autres Warsfeils. Frau, reste en arrière, je vais m'en occuper.

_ Comment ?

_ Avec les arts sombres interdits, bien sûr. L'art d'exterminer les kors, plus précisément. _**ฐฑขบืฦษหพคฤธท๛๘๙สฟฝทฃเม**_ _ **,**_ récita d'une voix lugubre le jeune Warsfeil _ **.**_

A mesure que Yuki parle, le kor se tort de douleur puis ses ailes se brise. Le corps de l'hôte tombe comme un pantin dont on aurait retirer les fils. Frau se précipite à ses côtés afin de pouvoir prendre son pouls. Il est bien présent. L'homme fronce les sourcils puis ouvre doucement les yeux. Il se lève difficilement à l'aide de Frau.

Dès que les ailes se sont brisé, le jour s'est levé subitement et on est désormais le 18 novembre au lieu du 12 du même mois. Le portail est à nouveau visible. Tous le monde est un peu désorienté.

_ Un membre de la garde impérial attend dans le salon, déclara un serviteur.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le dit salon à la suite du serviteur.

_ Monsieur et Madame Ugur, commença strictement le militaire, vous êtes soupçonné d'un détournement de fonds dans le but de vous approprier la Résidence d'Almarz. Je souhaiterais mené une enquête sur vous. Avec votre aide, je pourrais apporter toute la lumière sur cette affaire.

_ Ugur ordure, s'écrient ses frères et sœurs, nos maisons se trouvent aussi sur ce terrain. Qu'en aurais-tu fais ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi, essaie de se défendre Ugur, c'est ma femme !

_ Tu es stupide, s'insurge sa femme, c'est à cause de ton incompétence que ta sœur vit encore ! Même après ma tentative d'empoisonnement… merde, j'aurais pas du dire ça…

_ Je ne suis pas la mère de Rena, intervint Lutia en enlevant sa perruque. Je m'appelles Lutia.

_ Qu-quoi ? tu n'es pas notre sœur ?

_ Non, ma véritable mère est morte empoisonné. J'ai cherché une personne ressemblant à mère afin de protéger la propriété que grand-mère et mère aimaient tant et voulaient protéger.

FTYFTYFTYFTYFTYFTY

_ Il est désormais temps de partir, souffle Teito.

_ As-tu fait correctement tes adieux ? s'enquit Yuki.

_ Non, Capella sera bien plus heureux avec sa mère. Surtout, il sera plus en sécurité...

_ Ce n'est pas la question, le coupe Yuki en s'interposant devant lui. Fais lui tes adieux. Sinon, il risquerait de penser que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu te fiches de lui.

_ C'est faux !

_ Nous on le sait, pas lui. Ne pars pas comme ça, comme un voleur. Dis-lui au-revoir. Sinon, tu le regretteras plus tard.

_ Teito, appelle doucement Lutia. J'ai réparé ton manteau, prends-le. Tu risqueras d'en avoir besoin.

Le jeune homme se retourne et récupère son manteau. Soudain, Capella lui saute dans les jambes.

_ Non, s'exclame l'enfant, je veux continuer de voyager avec vous !

_ Tu ne peux pas continuer à voyager avec nous, répondit doucement Teito, Capella.

_ Mais je peux me rendre utile, je peux vous soigner, et…

_ Ce n'est pas la question Capella. C'est bien trop dangereux.

_ Mais j'ai déjà aidé maman mais pas toi, je t'ai encore jamais aidé, Teito-niichan, pleure l'enfant.

_ Au contraire, Capella. Tu m'as déjà énormément apporté. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble sont infiniment précieux pour moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

_ Capella, intervint Frau en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne t'aimes pas qu'on ne t'emmène pas avec nous. Au contraire, si on te laisse c'est parce qu'on t'aime.

_ Je te promets qu'on se reverra Capella, reprend le jeune prince. D'ici là, prends bien soins de ta mère. D'accord ?

_ Ok, acquiesce l'enfant entre ses larmes.

Frau, Teito et Yuki remonte sur l'hawkzile. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignent sur le véhicule, tant qu'ils sont encore en vue, Capella les salues énergiquement de la main. Puis, sa main se baisse, lentement. Ensuite il se jette dans les bras de sa mère.

Du côté du hawkzile, Teito pleure pour la séparation avec Capella. Il s'était énormément attaché à l'enfant. Des souvenirs partagés avec lui remonte à la surface avec en parrallèle des souvenirs de sa propre enfance, semblable aux souvenirs qu'il a partagé avec Capella.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai énormément de mal avec le 3ème chapitre donc l'histoire risque d'être en pause un petit moment... d'autant plus que j'ai également d'autres projets en cours qui ne sont pas encore publié (des traductions surtout). C'est, normalement, le seul chapitre où il y aura un spoil, les suivants normalement ne devrait pas en contenir... normalement... s'ils apparaissent un jour... ce qui n'est pas une certitude malheureusement vu le mal fou que j'ai à écrire...


End file.
